teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
January 6, 2010 Patch
:Source: Team Fortress 2 Update Released. Patch Notes Team Fortress 2 *Server Browser (for TF2 and DoD:S) **Added a client-side server blacklist ***Supports blacklisting of specific servers, all servers on an IP, and all servers on a class C range ***Saves the server list to a file, and has an Import button to allow easy sharing (cfg\server_blacklist.txt) *Reduced the health penalty on The Sandman *The Force-A-Nature knockback on target now **Only applies to hits that deal more than 30 damage and are in close range **Factors in the firer's angle of attack when determining the knockback direction **Has less of an effect on grounded targets *The Dead Ringer now ** Reduces cloak to 40% when uncloaking early ** Has a 35% cap on the amount of cloak it can gain from an ammo pack ** Has a quieter de-cloak sound *Fixed a performance & stability issue with AMD processors *Improved the stability of the game server -> item backend connection *Fixed a rare server crash related to dispensers *Added min/max values to viewmodel_fov convar to match the settings in the slider *Reduced the number of moons in ctf_doublecross, sadly *Demo playback now ignores sv_pure settings, allowing demos to easily contain custom content *Fixed a crash related to sv_pure and the wireframe_dx6 shader *Players can no longer shoot while stunned *Fixed a bug that caused movement speed reductions to not work on stunned players *Soldier Rage bar no longer resets when touching a resupply cabinet *Achievement fixes **Fixed the "Second Eye" Demoman achievement **Fixed a bug in the "Play Doctor" Medic achievement **Changed the requirements for the "Medals of Honor" Soldier achievement **Updated description for the "Blind Fire" Demoman achievement to better explain the requirements **Fixed an issue that affected several achievements requiring the use of the Equalizer *Community requests **Added "skip_next_map" server ConCommand to skip the next map in the map cycle **Added "Play a hit sound whenever you injure an enemy" option to the Multiplayer->Advanced options menu **Added server "tf_use_fixedshotgunspreads" convar. When set, Shotgun & Scattergun pellet spreads will use a non-random distribution **Added a "show_htmlpage" command to allow server operators to display custom web pages to clients *Changes to the TF Bots **In KOTH mode, Bots are now ***More likely to roam around and hunt enemies if there is lots of time left ***Become more likely to push for the point as time runs down, or their teammates start to capture it **Medic bots now ***Opportunistically "overheal" nearby friends when they can *** Prioritize healing of injured nearby friends more *** Don't focus on Heavies quite so exclusively *** Don't spam their Medi Gun continuously at round start *** Won't choose cover far below their heal target so much (koth_nucleus) *** Fight back with their Syringe Gun appropriately **Various improvements to combat behaviors **General bot improvements ***They no longer stand still on the point when capturing or defending it ***They choose more varied routes now ***They choose better defensive spots around captured points ***They fall back to another weapon when they entirely run out of ammo ***They adjust their FOV when using zoomed in sniper scope ***They treat in-range Sentry Guns as the most dangerous threat ***They fire their weapons is more realistic bursts ***Engineers use their shotgun properly ** Added a "virtual mousepad" concept to rework how bots track enemy players ***They now periodically estimate the position and velocity of the enemy they are tracking, instead of "locking on" ***After rotating beyond a maximum angle, they will pause for a fraction of a second to re-center their "virtual mouse" ***Allows for over/undershoot "slop" in aiming. Looks more natural, and allows skilled players to dodge ***Addresses the "180 spin around and fire", "Heavy bot is OP", "Sniper is OP", and "I can't fight a Heavy bot as a Scout" issues **Tuned Sniper spot finding algorithm to generate more diverse locations, partially addressing the "Predictable Sniper camping spots" issue **Soldier bots are more careful to not fire rockets that will explode on nearby geometry and kill them **Fixed a bug where bots tried to heal from a Dispenser being carried by an Engineer **Tuned scoreboard logic to guard against malicious server operators spoofing bot pings to hide the "BOT" tag **Added more bot names as suggested by the TF community Category:Team Fortress 2 Patches Category:Contents